bzpbfandomcom-20200214-history
Blackout
Biography Blackout was created 149,450 years ago along with Starscream, Barricade, Brawl and Bonecrusher in order to drive the Vrai out of the Matoran Universe. They succeeded, but not before the Vrai altered the genetic structure of the Steltians in order to eventually convert them into Vrai. He later became a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta, and created several species of Rahi such as Blade Dragons, Frost Vultures and Acid Tunnellers, which were later used in the Battle of Zev's HQ. 67,000 years ago, Blackout created an incredibly complex plan to take over the Matoran Universe and began recruiting a large army of minions in order to complete it. When the Makuta Treyiah began asking too many questions, Blackout had him eliminated. 66,000 years later, Blackout was first encountered by Zev, defeating him, but then being seriously injured by the Vortixx Faust. Zev travelled to the Green Belt of Voya Nui, only to be followed by Blackout, who defeated several Hollows and bombed the Green Belt out of existence, prompting Zev to rename it the Grey Belt. After a long time spent fighting Zev, which resulted in Makuta Ynot betraying Blackout, Blackout had Icarax assassinated, and then killed the Makuta responsible. Blackout was then betrayed by one of his closest allies, the warlord Malygos. He was then contacted by Kil'Jaeden, who allied himself with Blackout, only to disappear shortly after the Battle of Zev's HQ, reinforcing the Matoran saying "All that ally themselves with Blackout will eventually black out. Permanently.", and contacted Voporak, who promptly stole the Vahi, which was used to power the Vahi Cube, which was used to eliminate Voporak, and later, rewind time by 6 months in order to eliminate the Five Kings Treaty, and release an infinite army of Rahkshi, robots, Rahi, demons and wraiths in order to take over the universe. Several weeks later, Ynot and Silver-Silver had attacked Destral, and encountered Blackout, who then begun fighting them. He eventually defeated them, took over the Matoran Universe, and displaced Ynot into Chronospace in order to stop him from interfering. He appears to have had connections on Bara Magna, which he used to significantly weaken the Fire, Water, Ice and Jungle Tribes. After Xeno was contacted by Ynot, Blackout appeared before him, and threatened to kill the rogue Vrai if he did not tell him where Shika was. He then teleported away, and revealed his plans of world domination to Le Chiffre, Xavalis, Malygos, Wrath, Hydraxis and Tyrigosa. Blackout was later approached by Kil'Jaeden, who offered him help in taking over Bara Magna. Blackout accepted, and ordered Kil'Jaeden to find and kill Malygos, and then teleported to the Great Volcano, killed Tuma, and destroyed the former Skrall leader's armour, one of the few things that could withstand his power. He then gave Malygos and the others an ultimatum: surrender within three hours, or risk the destruction of a random inhabited location on Bara Magna. He later engaged Malygos in a battle on board the Magister's Terrace. Eventually, he found himself and Malygos too equally matched for any one of them to win the battle, and teleported to Darkmount, his newly arrived city-ship, but not before inviting Malygos to go to the Matoran Universe, as "it had changed so much, he would never recognize it again." Later, he travelled to the Matoran Universe, which had been earlier taken apart to create Darkmount, and back to Bara Magna, where he utterly destroyed a group of Vrai soldiers, and gave Ynot a subspace communication device, which would allow him to listen to any non-encrypted transmission in the galaxy. Blackout then proceeded to initiate the final phase of his plan, using Darkmount to destroy Coridan VI, ordering his fleet to attack random planets within the galaxy and placing unstable hadrium in the cores of Earth and Bara Magna, destroying them. Later, he used a crystal found in Coreli's core to awaken Makuta Starscream, Barricade, Brawl and Bonecrusher, and proceeded to activate the Theta Gate. Suddenly, he was attacked by 5 Sentinels, who he defeated and sent to be studied and reverse-engineered. A perfect working copy of a Sentinel was created, and thrown into the Theta Gate, creating an army of Sentinels. Later, Ynot arrived, and attacked. Blackout ordered his fellow Makuta into battle. Blackout allowed Ynot to think that he had the upper hand, but when the Makuta Anima gave Blackout a choice: surrender or die, Blackout simply stepped back, and revealed his plan: allow the entire Makuta species to ascend to a higher plane of existence, and then use the newly gained power to take over the galaxy, perhaps even the universe. Suddenly, Artrix arrived and tried to arrest Blackout, so Blackout killed her. When Ynot used a ruby given to him by the dying Artrix to summon Teridax, Blackout engaged the former Makuta leader in battle, and easily defeated him. Blackout, Starscream, Barricade, Brawl and Bonecrusher then combined into a super-Makuta known as Bruticus. When Bruticus was defeated, however, the Enhanced Makuta triggered "planetary destruct sequence Delta" and escaped to parts unknown. 29 hours later, Darkmount dropped out of warp in orbit of the prison planet Impel Down. Blackout ordered his minions to proceed with the attack. Two neutron bombs were teleported down, destroying Level Six of Impel Down and killing the prison's wardens. When the planet's automated defence turrets locked onto the massive city-ship, the defence mainframe was deactivated by a computer virus planted by Blackout. Blackout took this opportunity to fire fusion bombs at the planetary command center, destroying it completely. Blackout and a squad of Rahkshi then teleported down to the surface. While the Rahkshi began freeing the prisoners (and killed Maelstrom in the process of doing so), Blackout confronted Liquid Ocelot in his cell, killed the Vortixx, and took his platinum arm as a trophy. Later, he boarded the Shadow Flare, and proceeded to blow up the Shadow Proclamation's HQ, AND a heavy cruiser which the Shadow Architect was using to escape. Some time later, Blackout cyberformed Gorlam Prime, turning its entire surface into metal, which was used in order to create a fleet to conquer the remaining free worlds of the galaxy. Unfortunately, his plans were temporarily stopped when a combined fleet of Kamabakka, Nebulan, Quintesson, Goa'uld, Vrai, Elysian and Decepticon warships invaded Impel Down, and succeeded in trapping Blackout and his entire army within the Muta-Gaath Nebula. 50,000 years later, Blackout returned. Using a newly built warship known as the Twilight, he obliterated Z'traa, Nebulos and Quintessa, at which point he, and everyone else, was kidnapped by a trio of mysterious beings and forced to battle the Matoran in a Black Suit. After the Matoran in a Black Suit was destroyed, Starscream proceeded to take over the Twilight and turn on Blackout and the others. He failed miserably. After lots of stuff happened, Blackout captured nine of his alternate-universe incarnations in order to power the Conduit. However, he was attacked by Naju, Tahar'ok and some other guys. Lots of people died. Following this, Blackout was captured by Ricochet and his Targetmaster partners. Thanks to just about everyone, he managed to escape, beat the living daylights out of Ricochet and capture him. Later, Blackout's base was attacked by Kakamu, Ynot, Tahar'ok and Zev Raregroove. When the conduit was activated, a Great Being named Merlin placed all the combatants in control of Great Spirit robots. He is currently fighting a reborn Naju. Like everyone else. Quotes *''"The Matoran are about to kill their own leaders. Created from Matoran, and killed by Matoran. How ironic." '' Blackout commenting on his plan to brainwash the Metru Nui Matoran into storming the Coliseum and killing all the Turaga inside. Alternate Universes *In an alternate universe, Blackout was defeated by Ynot, who promptly took over the Matoran Universe. This version of Blackout possibly took back control after the alternate Ynot's death at the hands of the Icarus satellite weapon's failsafe mechanism, the antimatter beam. *In another universe, Blackout likely hunted down and killed Zev and Ynot after Malygos forced Sasuken to act as a spy and lead him to Zev's base. *In another universe, Blackout killed Ynot. *In another universe, Blackout invaded Earth, and fought Ynot on top of a large skyscraper. This apparently ended in Ynot's death. *In YET another universe, Blackout killed Takanuva using the Master Sword when the Toa attempted to fight Blackout in a last-ditch attempt to stop the Makuta's plans. *In, you guessed it, another universe, Blackout was defeated and tried for war crimes. However, he was captured by the primary-universe Blackout, and used to power the Conduit in addition to eight other Blackouts. Powers Blackout can create Kraata, use all 42 Makuta powers, open dimensional portals, control eclipse energy, and separate into a swarm of nanites. All of these have been significantly strengthened after Blackout absorbed his past incarnation and the Vahi Cube. Achievements * Driving the Vrai out of the Matoran Universe. *Creating the Blade Dragons, Frost Vultures and Acid Tunnellers. *Recruiting a large army in preparation for the beginning of his plan. *Obtaining the Master Sword. *Taking over the Brotherhood of Makuta. *Winning the Battles of Xia, Judoon, Zev's HQ, and Destral. *Creating the Vahi Cube and using it to rewind time by six months. *Creating or discovering the Theta Gate and using it to bring an infinite army of Rahkshi, demons, robots, wraiths and Rahi into the Matoran Universe. *Completely annihilating Stelt and Karzahni and destroying most of Zakaz and Nynrah. *Taking over the Matoran Universe and taking it apart in order to create Darkmount. *Building a fleet of three thousand warships, using it to reduce the cities on Coridan VI to rubble and destroy random planets. *Using unstable hadrium to destroy Earth and Bara Magna, and killing Kakamu in the process. *Destroying all of Icarax's faction of Makuta, who were the only Makuta opposed to Blackout being the leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta after the death of Teridax. *Awakening Starscream, Barricade, Brawl and Bonecrusher. *Invading Impel Down. *Dismantling the Shadow Proclamation. *Releasing a cyber-virus on Gorlam Prime, turning it into metal. Notes *For more information on the Blackout that inspired this Blackout, read this. Category:Makuta